


The Strange and The Unexpected, and How They Both Make Sense

by reggie_the_sky_walrus



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby witch Rey, Badass Rey, But he is a GREAT human, But it doesn't happen for realzies I promise, Dark, Demon Politics, Demon!Kylo, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn is just a human, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is an asshole for a decent chunk of this, Mechanic!Rey, Modern Era, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is honestly just trying her best, Size Difference, Slow Burn, So many mistakes were made, We stan Finn, Witch!Rey, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reggie_the_sky_walrus/pseuds/reggie_the_sky_walrus
Summary: Recent mechanical school-graduate Rey has just discovered something, well, a little strange about herself: she's a witch. Or at least, that's what she thinks she is when she starts seeing lightning at the end of her fingers the day after her twentieth birthday.Now, with the help of her best friend Finn, she hopes to find out what her true parentage is and someone who can teach her how to control her powers before she accidentally sets something important on fire.Unfortunately for her, being a young witch without a master is tricky business, and sooner or later an uninvited player enters the game.------------------AKA, Rey accidentally conjures a centuries-old demon, and that demon goes by the name of Kylo Ren.HIATUS
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first fanfiction in a WHILE, but I am so excited to share this story with you all! Hopefully this will be a fun romp into the world of Reylo, but please do mind the tags. Demons are not particularly the nicest beings, and Kylo Ren will not be an exception (but I promise, he will get better!). Expect updates to chapters within a few days in between, and hopefully they will become more regular as the story progresses. I am always a fan of comments, questions, and suggestions, so please feel free to leave a comment! This will be a big ol slow burn, but who doesn't love those?
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

“REY!” 

The yell rung out like a bullet through the small room, so shrill and high it sounded like it may break the glass in each open window. Finn had splayed himself against a wall, breathing heavily like a rabbit caught behind the barrel of a gun. Rey was frozen at the center of the room, barely breathing and eyes wide with her hands outstretched towards him. The light from the windows cut across the room in stark rays, catching at the particles of dust clinging to the air, the only things moving as the two people stood ramrod straight. They were both staring at a singular, unmistakable, very large, hole in the wall, mere inches away from Finn’s terrified head.

For a moment, the messy room was painfully and deafeningly void of sound. If either one moved, they were sure they would hear the joints squeaking in each offending arm. In an instant, Rey quickly uncoiled herself, hands moving to cover her gaping mouth. “Oh my god, Finn, I’m so sorry! I had no idea that incantation was so powerful, I’m-“

“Rey, Rey, it’s fine, I’m okay I promise. I was just-“ Finn broke out into a breathless laugh, cautiously unsticking himself from his position on the wall, “really surprised, is all. That was fucking epic!” He broke out into a huge grin, a grin Rey was sure could light up the power grid to a small country. Nerves still shaking, Rey followed suit, laughing as she moved to bring him into a tight hug. Finn welcomed it, gripping her much smaller frame hard as the tension of an almost-accidental-murder released from their muscles.

“I really am so sorry, that strike came so close to you! I could’ve taken your ear off, and then were would I be without my beloved familiar?” Finn playfully pushed Rey away at that, mock disgust written in his brow.

“Come on, still at it with this familiar stuff? I’m not a cat, you witch bitch! I’m just a lame human lame enough to follow you around everywhere so you don’t accidentally kill yourself,” Finn sulked, collapsing into a bean bag as he pulled at the strings of his hoodie to cover his face. 

“Oh, come off it. You know you’re the best friend around for putting up with me!” Rey retorted, pushing hair out of her eyes that had come loose from her braid during the incantation. That had definitely been one of the most powerful spells she had conjured by a long shot, the levitation one she had mastered last week paling in stark comparison. Though she knew she could conjure lightning on her fingertips, she still hadn’t discovered she could really shoot it anywhere. Not until today, of course.

Finn scoffed. “You know I’m only friends with you so that when you finally control your powers, you can grant me wishes and stuff, right?”

“I’m not a genie, you goofball!”

Swatting at him, Rey moved aside to her scrap of papers she called a spell book, scribbling notes feverishly. Rey had only just discovered her “gift” a year prior, and ever since then she had been carefully trying to hone her craft as a young witch. Though she still didn’t even fully know what that meant, she nevertheless knew there was something a little odd about being able to conjure magic and lightning from her fingertips, and summon objects from shelves and tables on command. So far, the new twenty-year old felt like she and her best friend were doing a pretty good job of not killing anyone in the process of her “teachings”, but she knew she could not be self-taught forever.

Somehow, somewhere, she knew someone else had to know who, or what she was.

“I just think its funny that out of the two of us, you got magic powers and I didn’t,” Finn sighed as he settled back into the bean bag. “I mean, could you imagine me with some super sick magic? I would be at least 12% cooler than I already am, and that would make me, like, at least 111% cool total.”

“Trust me dude, I would rather you have this glorious burden or whatever it is than me. I don’t even know what it is, or if it’s even that glorious at all,” Rey stilled her note taking and fiddled with the edges of her book, a familiar concern etching her features. “Besides, for all we know this could be....evil magic powers. Made for, y’know, evil.” 

In all honesty, not knowing anything about her powers was the one thing that kept her up at night. Before they had developed, Rey’s acceptance of being an orphan had come with adulthood. Growing up without a family just meant she had to learn to make one, and to her, that was Finn. Sure, it wasn’t perfect. Who didn’t want a mom or a dad, or a namesake she could call her own and a family she could make proud? At least Finn knew who his biological parents were, even if they had passed away before he could even remember them. Rey had just been dumped, like a kitten someone didn’t have the heart to drown. As a kid it had always stung, but she wasn’t a scared little girl anymore alone in the world. At least, not that she would allow herself be.

But the lingering question of where her powers came from and what they meant, now that was something to dwell on.

“Even if they are evil, you could just, not use them for evil, y’know? Cheat the system, and all that?” Finn huffed, only half listening as he toiled with a Rubix cube. Rey knew he would never beat it, but never stopped him from trying. “I feel like that’s something you could do, especially since now we know magic does exist. Anything’s possible.”

Rey smiled, gratefulness washing over her as she remember exactly why Finn was her best, and only, friend. “Your sense of blind optimism never ceases to amaze me.”

“I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?” Finn mused, gaze intently focused on the Rubix cube.

“Something like that,” Rey snorted, closing the frayed pages and turning around to face her befuddled roommate, sparks of magic playfully dancing on the tips of her fingers all the while.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Somewhere dark, an eye was opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Light spilled out in low tendrils around her, licking at her heels as she oriented herself to the darkness that surrounded her. A forest, lush with dark leaves and seemingly endless, laid out before her. Rey took a cautious step forward, holding her arms out to balance herself as the view shifted and warbled, changing like an oil spill on pavement. The light only spread around her feet, leaving her view minimal at best. She had not seen this place before, or maybe she had. A sickeningly sweet sense of familiarity dripped into her thoughts, making her think differently.

A twig snapped behind her, a footfall not matched to her own. She whipped her head behind her, searching the inky black consuming her view. She wasn't sure if she would even be able to see anything if it was there or not. She continued. 

The darkness never ceased, and the light around her feet never faded. She was not sure how long she had walked before the same sound cracked behind her, closer this time. Rey turned around once more, only to be greeted by glowing red eyes held high in the pitch black, staring down at her with every malicious thought that she could ever imagine. She trembled in fear, overcome by an onslaught of terror ripping at her hair and her clothes like hands made out of darkness. She fell back on her hands and scrambled away as fast as she could. The dread was inescapable, something she didn’t understand. She could only run.

\-----------------------

Rey woke up gasping, breathing in the morning light from the open window of her bedroom. Everything was awash in a warm haze, from the haphazard blanket-mountain spread over her legs to the collaged photos of her and Finn on their adventures taped to the far wall. She balled her hand in her tank top, breathing deeply to try to calm herself down. This wasn’t the first time she had ever had a nightmare, but it certainly was the most vivid she had had.

The fear of the dream still lingered as she shakily got out of bed, throwing off the mountain of blankets and pulling on a faded crewneck to beat back the autumn chill that was seeping through her window. She must’ve forgotten to close it last night while she was burning candles. Finn thought it was funny how easily she had become so “witch-y” after her powers developed, but in all honesty Rey had just wanted to try everything she could on the off chance it might give her more information of what she was. She had spent hours conducting research, falling asleep at their local library downtown nestled in heaps of old books too many times to count. Every piece of information on witches or magic she devoured greedily, hoping against hope she might find something concrete. Even just a sign to point her in a direction would be considered a win in Rey’s book.

But after months of searching and self-practicing, she still had come up empty. As supportive as Finn was, he could only offer her so much solace when it came to this kind of mystery. Just as she had grown up not knowing who her parents were, so did he. When they had finally come of age to leave the foster system and start out as full-fledged adults, that question mark in Finn’s brain practically drove him crazy. Rey wanted so badly for him to be happy and to move on, and so they spent months researching and tracking down every bit of information they could on his parentage. Eventually, they found their answer. It wasn't anything Finn wanted to hear, but it was what he needed to move on. Rey was grateful he finally had the tools to do so, as bad as his so-called “dead parents syndrome” was.

But her mystery was definitely not one they were going to unravel by a newspaper article from twenty years ago, not by a long shot.

“Rey, I made pancakes! I’m trying to do a lemon-blueberry-rose water number, tell me what you think!” Finn’s muffled voice called from behind her wood door, kicking Rey from her thoughts. She fumbled towards the door, swinging it open to find her roommate covered lightly in flour and sporting his usual sunny grin.

“Please be honest, I can always tell from your dimples when you’re lying,” Finn said deadly serious, eliciting a laugh from Rey as she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and firmly closed her bedroom door. 

“Come on, I’m not that bad at lying, am I?”

Rey could’ve sworn she heard crickets chirping. 

“You don’t want me to answer that question,” Finn snorted, eyebrow raised as he shoveled pancakes onto a mismatched plate. Rey gracelessly hopped into an equally mismatched chair. None of their furniture really had a cohesive design scheme, as most of it came from yard sales and rummage shops at extremely cheap prices. Rey was always great at sniffing out bargains, but Finn sorely missed not having enough cash on their hands to give their apartment the “feng shui” it rightly deserved. 

“Okay, for real, let me know what you think,” Finn gleamed, anxiously watching Rey as she took her first bite.

Rey looked at him incredulously. “I can tell you’re really excited about these ones,” Rey teased, biting back a smile as she bit into the pancakes. She paused, considering. “I think...I really like the blueberry, the lemon...it, well, it packs a punch, really. But the rose water, now that does a great job balancing it out.”

Finn beamed, punching his fist in the air in joy. “Damn, Rey, you sounded like a right regular judge off the Great British Baking Show with that one! I knew I had a good feeling this morning, you really liked it?” Finn looked down at Rey much like she imagined a great dane puppy would like at a baby holding a toy it dearly loved.

“Yes, I really liked it! It’s gotta be my favorite batch so far,” Rey laughed. She loved their easy mornings, and the fact that Finn loved to cook when she most certainly didn’t. Cleaning (with the help of a little magic) had always been what she brought to the roommate-party.

“Have you heard anything back from the mechanic place down the street, then? You applied last week, I would think you’d have heard something by now,” Finn mused, dusting flour off his Talking Heads t-shirt.

Rey’s face wrinkled. “Nah, I think I might stop by later today and talk to C-3PO about it. We have a pretty good relationship, so I think he’d give me the skinny on what they were thinking about my application.”

“I don’t know why they wouldn’t hire you, you know pretty much how to put anything with an engine together and apart and back together again. And that's without the cool magic powers!”

“Yeah, well, I guess you’re right. I don’t know, do mechanics normally go to college?” Finn gave her a look.

“Rey, just because you don’t have a college degree does not mean you can’t make it as a mechanic. Look at me! I didn’t go to college and I’m living my dream!” Finn gestured to the mess that their kitchen currently was in.

Rey rolled her eyes. “I guess we couldn’t all be burdened with the glorious passion to make pastries at a bakery down the street.” Finn swatted a dish towel at her.

“You high and mighty witch bitch!” The pair dissolved into giggles, chasing at each other around the room as Finn whipped the dish towel at her and Rey retaliated with various magic-thrown small objects.

In a whisper, a breeze flew through the room, violently kicking open Rey’s closed door so hard it left a dent in the side wall. That was definitely coming out of their security deposit. Finn and Rey froze, eyes trained on the now open door. A moment of silence passed, neither one wanting to make the first move.

“Um...well, that was weird,” Finn croaked. Rey shifted on her feet, slowly moving towards her bedroom as Finn followed close behind her. Her brow was furrowed, trained on the door cautiously until a flash on the floor caught her eye.

It was a page, torn from a book.

Rey bent, picking up the piece lightly and holding it up to her face. At first glance, it looked like a blank piece of paper. Peering closer still, she flipped it over, revealing the smallest handwriting she had ever seen.

“What’s it say? I can’t even read that without my glasses,” Finn huffed behind her, careening to get a better look over her shoulder as Rey squinted at one corner. Her breath caught.

“Find me - L.S.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but first of all cute baker Finn? We love him.
> 
> Hmm...who could this "L.S." be? Could they have anything to do with Rey's dreams, or is something ~evil~ truly afoot? Find out (maybe) next time!
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and love! <3


End file.
